


Outliers

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Art, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Illustrations, M/M, Post-Battle, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: The knight finds his enemy dead on the battlefield. He doesn't want the man to wake up alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 77
Kudos: 285
Collections: Star Spangled Secret Santa 2020





	Outliers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



> Dear Vaysh, I hope you like this crossover with The Old Guard, and that you enjoy the story this art is trying to tell.  
> Happy Holidays ♥
> 
> Thanks also to the mods for running this lovely exchange ♥

*

*


End file.
